memorible jester
by starlight590
Summary: Marx, once loved, now hated is thrown upon popstar after his defeat. A case of amnesia may be all he needs to turn things around and start anew. Will his past haunt him? Or will things turn out good in the end? Later he is visited by an old friend...Rated T for blood and later swearing, may change to M later DON'T HATE ME FOR USING THE ANIME CHARACTERS IN IT


Marx groaned,twitching slightly, the sun was close to rising, he smiled. It was a beatutiful sight, wait. That didn't seem right, he tried to sit up, instantly failing and falling back. His cranium throbbed, he placed a hand on his, wait what? he looked his body over.

"EEEEH!? I don't have hands!? What the hell am I?" he cried. His body was covered in scratches and bleeding, his left eye was stinging as bad as sand in his eye. He grunted as he attempted sitting up again, he moved slightly and saw a pool of blood, his head was bleeding through the hat he was wearing.

"You gotta be kiding me!?" he tried to calm down, his breathing down to a regular pace, but he knew he wouldn't last long at the rate he was bleeding. He thought to himself.

"Who am I anyway? Where the heck am I?" he questioned as he passed out due to blood loss. The crimson liquid seemed to surround him. All of a sudden he felt, warmth? He was in a warm place and he wasn't in searing pain anymore. Well, it wasn't as painful. It throbbed for sure, but not as much as it previously did. He opened his right eye, his left one was covered.

At first his view was blurry, unaware of where he was. He saw his hat on a table to his right, he felt a wet cloth on his forehead and saw a young girl, sleeping on a chair. She appeared to be tired out, she must have been the one who helped him. He sat up, moaning quietly in pain, the girl awoke quickly and saw him awake.

"OH! thank goodness you're alive! We were really worried!" the girl leapt off the chair, hurrying to his side. Her wide goofy grin made him feel uncomfortable.

"Do you feel any discomfort anywhere?" he shook his head.

"Are you able to speak?" she asked, he nodded.

"Y-yeah, I can. Where am I?"

"At my families ranch! We grow crops and sell them at the town not too far from here,"

"I see. Quick question, do you know who I am?" he asked, she sighed.

"I thought so. I haven't the slightest clue who you are but I knew that you would have brain damage. The wound on your head was worst of all your injuries," Marx sighed.

"Yeah, I figured it was the worst injury. I haven't the slightest clue who I am anymore, but could you please tell me your name?"

"Hm? Me? I'm Cherry!" she smiled, her red hair waving out of her face. "Now, what should we call you..."

"Purp?"

"Erm, okay," Marx, now known as Purp, tried to climb out of the bed. Cherry hurried and stopped him.

"You cant get up yet, you're still too weak from blood loss!" he ignored her words and climbed out, instantly stumbling over. Cherry helped him up.

"I told you," she pushed him back into his bed. He gave in to defeat, leaning back into the soft bedding.

"Do you want something to drink?" she asked.

"If you don't mind." she smiled, hurrying out and coming back with a glass of water. She poured some slowly down his parched throat. He finished the glass and sighed in relief.

"Thankyou," she smiled, placing the glass on the bedside table.

"Do you have any idea of where you're from?" she asked.

"No sorry, not the slightest," he sighed.

"Well, we're going to take you into town soon. Cappy town. My boyfriend is worried about your eye,"

"Oh I see. Why does that sound so familier?"

"Maybe it's where you lived previously. I'll help you out," he climbed out of the bed and she caught him. She carried him out of the room and out of the house, helping him into a carrige led by chibified horses. She sat with Marx in the back as her boyfriend, Conner, climbed to the front of the carrige and left for Cappy town.

In the back of the carrige, Cherry asked Marx some more questions to try and help him remember things, however nothing helped him. It gave him a saddened feeling. He felt as though he was forgetting something terrible. Something he SHOULD remember. Something that could get him into BIG BIG BIG trouble.


End file.
